codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Warwolf
General "Warwolf" was the leader of Task Force 141's Alpha Team during the Second Russian Civil War and World War III and again during the Silencer Rebellion. Biography Early Life Not much is known about Warwolf's past except he had many friends and was adopted at an early age. Early months in Force Recon Warwolf's first two months with 1st Force Recon were spent in Somalia fighting the local pirate gangs who were threatening the shipping lanes throuhout the Horn of Africa. Teaming Up with Kestrel and forming Alpha Team A week after his return from Somalia, Warwolf was approached by Lieutenant General Shepherd, who offered him a position on a two man team with Spetsnaz operative Kestrel, which Warwolf accepted. The first major deployment for the two during the Second Russian Civil War was in Baikonur, Kazakhstan, where the duo thwarted the sabotage of the Buran II shuttle. After Baikonur, the two were sent to Rome, Italy to meet with "Echo Scarlet", later revealed to be Elizabeth, Warwolf's best friend during high school. The trio fled to Florence amd held out against several Ultranationalists lead by General Dmitri Karkov. After revealing a mole within the Office of Naval Intelligence, Warwolf and Kestrel were edployed to Iraq to assist the 22nd SAS on a joint op to find intel on Karkov's target only to find out that Elizabeth was his target. Heading back to Cameron, Warwolf discovered that he was too late to prevent Karkov from kidnapping her. As he tried to reach command, Warwolf stumbled upon four Ultranationalists escorting Ariel and Cassie, Elizabeth's younger sisters. He decided to save them by killing the four soldiers guarding them with the Kobray SMG. Realizing that Karkov was in New York City, Warwolf decided to go there alone, however, Ariel and Kestrel wanted to go as well. The trio went on an unauthorized rescue mission to save Elizabeth from Karkov before it was too late. The aassault was a success, however, Karkov wasn't any where to be found and he left two Nova 6 bombs in the city, one in Central Park and the other in One WTC, where Warwolf found Elizabeth tied to the second one. After both bombs were disarmed, Elizabeth revealed that Karkov fled to Chechnya, where he was planning his last stand. Before the assault team was assembled, Overlord promoted Warwolf to Gunnery Sergeant. The operation was a success and General Karkov was assassinated by Warwolf. Leading Alpha Team, meeting Petrenko and killing Oxide Four years after taking down Dmitri Karkov, Warwolf and Alpha Team teamed up with Shadow Company's Zulu Team in an operation in Rome taking out the last of Makarov's associates until Sheppard ordered the systematic execution of all Task Force 141 members. Fleeing to Monteriggioni, the two met up with Elizabeth once again and spoke to Captain Price, who was closing in on Sheppard's hideout in Afganistan. Tasked with clearing their names, Warwolf, Elizabeth, and Kestrel began a covert war of their own, starting in Hue, Vietnam. Discovering that Shadow Company was planning on using the last of the Nova 6 on Mscow via an Oscar II class submarine's SLBMs (Submarine-Launched Ballistic Missiles). Before they could hit Sevastopol, Ukraine, Kestrel mentioned that his old friend, Alexi Petrenko knew about Shadow Company's plan. After meet Petrenko, the team continued to Sevastopol and stopped Shadow Company from arming the missiles. Ariving in South Africa threw Warwolf and his team in the middle of a battle between the survivors of Alpha Team being lead by Shadow and the local Milita. The Milita was close to overwhelming the team's position until Warwolf and his strike team arrivied to reinforce the hotel that they dubbed the "Kill Box". After repelling the assault, Shadow called Warwolf to the main lobby of the hotel. Warwolf then noticed that Shadow was a mole that Shepherd placed on the team. Shadow then went to kill him, only for Elizabeth to save Warwolf by killing Shadow. Returning once again to the US, Warwolf and his team now had the intel that could clear their names. The team handed the intel to Ariel, who told them that the Marines were launching an assault in an attempt to retake Wheeling Island. The assault was temporarily stopped by a BTR 90, which Petrenko destroyed with an AT-4. The Ultranationalists fell back to the casino to make a last stand. Warwolf and his team managed to clear the casino, only to hear that the Ultranationalists commenced a counterattack to take out the Marines. Warwolf managed to coordinate an effective defence and held out against the assault, until a lone 7.62 mm sniper round flew passed him and hit Elizabeth in the right sholder. After ten days, Warwolf and his team were tasked with assassinating Oxide and eliminating remaining Shadow Company hold outs located in Libya. The mission was a success and Oxide was killed by Warwolf via a thrown KA-BAR knife. World War III, losing Elizabeth, and killing Dmitri Dragovich and Viktor Karkov Five days after killing Oxide, Warwolf was informed that the US had declared war against Russia, throwing the world into a third world war. Before the annoncement, he kept having a recurring nightmare every night. It had him see the end of his team in Berlin. The first mission was to go to Hamburg, Germany and retrive a HVI, Codename: Wildfire. The contact was no other than Cassie, who managed to surrive by evading Russian soldiers before the battle began. Warwolf worked with Delta Force Team Metal and their leader Sandman in the pick up. Warwolf's nightmare would come true during the Battle of Berlin when he and his team were tasked with assisting the 101st Airborne Division in Operation Harbinger. The operation was a failure due to the interference of a Russian ninja named Dmitri Dragovich, who escaped capture not before fatally wounding Elizabeth by stabbing her through the abdomen with his katana. Before she bled out, Elizabeth revealed that Petrenko was at one time an Ultranationalist. After hearing this cryptic message, Warwolf ordered Petrenko to open the door to the escape tunnel located under the embassy. Once Petrenko opened the door, Warwolf punched him down a flight of stairs and pointed his Five-seveN at Petrenko's head, forcing Petrenko to explain why he left the Ultranationalists. Back on the Cerberus the team was being briefed on the ninja, Dmitri Dragovich, and the man who sent him to Berlin, Viktor Karkov, the son of Dmitri Karkov. Duing the debriefing, Warwolf stormed out of the CIC and to the lounge, where he decided to drink away his sorrows until Ariel told him of a lead on Dragovich. Deploying to Seoul, South Korea, Warwolf and his team First Retirement, Reinstatement and Silencer Rebellion 'Personality & Carateristics' "I'm on him. Oi, Suzy!" - Warwolf before snapping the neck of a Shadow Company soldier. Warwolf was a careful and caluative operative, always making sure that he was able to protect himself and his teammates. He was also a expert marksman who was able to snipe his target from over five thousand yards away and an acomplished freerunner, able to climb buildings faster than any one else in his sqaud. He had an affinity for computers, which lead him to become a Computer Technician after his retirement. Warwolf always listened to his mp3 player after every successful operation, mostly to Kid Cudi (Day 'n' Nite, Heart of a Lion, Pursuit of Happiness, The Mood), U.N.K.L.E.(Burn My Shadow), B.o.B.(New York, New York, Beast Mode, Champion), Bloc Party(Helicopter, Banquet), Transmissions(My World), The Heavy(Short Change Hero), Miracle of Sound(Take It Back), and Excision & Datsik(Invaders). 'Relationships' Kestrel: Warwolf and Kestrel had a friendship in the vein of a sibiling rivalry, with one always tring to one up the other. Elizabeth: The relationship between Warwolf and Elizabeth varied between friendly and platonic love. Her death during the Battle of Berlin at the hands of Dmitri Dragovich would have a deep impact on him even after he killed Dragovich during the Battle of Moscow and Viktor Karkov during the Battle of Ho Chi Minh City. Ariel: The relationship between Ariel and Warwolf has always been complicated, ranging from combative to caring, even after the end of World War III. Petrenko: At first, the relationship between Warwolf and Petrenko began slowly. After the death of Oxide, the two became friends and trusted each other, until the Battle of Berlin after Elizabeth's death, Petrenko's past with the Ultranationalists was revealed, damaging the trust Warwolf had for Petrenko. Petrenko later regained Warwolf's trust during the Battle of Ho Chi Minh City where he was wounded by an Mi-24 Hind D, not before he could shoot it down. Cassie: The relationship between her and Warwolf was one of master and apprentice. With Warwolf's help, Cassie became a prodigy when dealing with computer security and hacking. This would later evolve into Category:Special Warfare Category:Special Warfare: Knightfall Category:Special Warfare: Endgame Category:Special Warfare: Revolution Category:Special Warfare series